Unprepared for trouble
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Here comes the squirtle squad." After being left tied up to a tree with Jessie, James finds himself in a bit of trouble. Omorashi. No rocketshipping but there is a somewhat motherly Jessie near the end. (Request)
**This story takes place during the episode of Pokemon, Indigo league, when there was a gang of trickster Squrtles, "Here come the Squrtle squad." In the episode, James and Jessie were tied up to a tree. While they did get untied, what if they hadn't? What if they had been left behind by Meowth and the Squirtles?**

"Ugh. Well this is just great?" Jessie groaned as she tried to free her tied up arms. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I wish I knew." James sighed. "That stupid Meowth had better come back soon. I'm hungry." He said angrily, still grieving over the loss of there picnic. "I can't believe he'd just abandon us like that."

"Oh really? I wouldn't put it past him to do something so selfish." Jessie replied as she rolled her eyes. "It could be hours before he comes back." She yawned and sighed. "James, I'm just going to sleep. Wake me up once Meowth returns. If he does anyways." She intstructed. James nodded and watched as Jessie closed her eyes. Her head fell to the side and soon enough, she fell asleep.

"How can she sleep like that?" James wondered. "Ah, maybe I should sleep as well." He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. But he couldn't stay still. His neck was becoming sore, the ropes were tight around his abdomen and as he squirmed, he could feel a new problem. He groaned and pressed the back of his head against the bark. His bladder was full and quite uncomfortable. He already had the urge to use the restroom during the picnic, but had decided to ignore it and go after he ate. But now he didn't have that option. And now that had nothing to distract him, he could feel all of the lemonade he had drank earlier sloshing about in there. Just great.

"Those stupid Squrtles.." James mumbled. "How dare they eat our picnic and then leave us here like this? How rude of them." He glanced at Jessie, still sleeping away. Well..perhaps he'd be able to wait until Meowth returned. His need wasn't urgent, but it was defiantly hard to ignore. Especially since that's all he could really focus on. Jessie was asleep so he couldn't talk to her, and his hands were pressed flat against the tree so he couldn't attempt to untie them. Oh dear. Until someone came to untie them, he'd just have to distract himself. He began to come up with new disguises for Team Rocket, were to go next, what to eat, and eventually, even battle strategies. But minutes soon turned into hours with no sign of Meowth's return.

As his mind slowly became blank, his bladder seemed to continue to fill up. Ah..everything was going right through him. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to wait at this point.

"W-where is that stupid feline.." James huffed. He had run clean out of ideas and distractions, leaving him fully aware of how full his bladder really was. It had defiantly grown worse. He had his legs pressed tightly together. A-ah. This was bad. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He began to rub his thighs together as best be could. If only he could just loosen the ropes a little bit. They were pressed tightly around him, making the pressure in his bladder even worse. He let a small moan leave his throat as his shifting intensified.

He froze. O-oh dear. A spurt of urine suddenly left him, dampening his boxers a bit. "Meowth please h-hurry up." James silently begged. As he moved, the ropes pulled, squeezing Jessie's torso. She groaned a few times before it finally pulled her especially hard, making her wake up. She blinked a few times before growling and turning her head to face James.

"James!" She scolded. "Must you move so much? Your being very annoying." She scanned him with her eyes. He seemed a bit pale and wouldn't stop moving. "James, is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no nothing at all. I'm fine." He lied. "But hey, since your awake, maybe we could talk to each other for a bit?" He suggested.

Jessie sighed. "Well there isn't much to talk about is there?" She huffed. "Besides, you aren't exactly the most entertaining conversation partner. I'm going back to sleep. So would you stop moving so much?"

"Wait!" James protested. "Don't go to sleep yet, please." He begged.

"Why? You never want to talk to me or listen to me. Why in the world would you want to talk to me now of all times?" She demanded. He was probably just bored. That made her fairly upset. He didn't want to talk to her unless it would benefit him.

James tried to stop moving, but his keep his legs tight together. "Jessie please.." He begged. "I really just need to talk to you. If you don't want me to talk, then you just talk and I'll listen okay? That's fine too."

Jessie frowned. "Fine then. At least give me a topic to talk about." She requested. James pursed his lips together. Something that Jessie could go on talking about for a long time.

"What about...your taste in men?" He suggested.

"What?! What do you mean my taste in men?"

Well if he got her riled up, that might help. "It's just that..you have quite the poor taste."

Jessie scoffed angrily. "Well your taste in women in no better! You only like them for there looks! It's an abomination! You just like every man out there. I on the other hand blah blah blah blah.."

Ah this was perfect. If Jessie kept talking like this, he would be perfectly distracted. He tried to listen in on what she was saying and even speak up every now and again. This proved to be quite efficient. However, he made comments that really got her angry. "Wow, and you say I have bad taste." "I don't know what you see in that." "Wow Jessie."

"You have no right to say that!" Jessie screeched. As she yelled, she started kicking her feet up, really getting riled up. She moved about furiously, and every motion she made, pulled the ropes tighter around James.

"O-okay Jessie. I'm sorry. Please stop moving so much." He asked, trying to keep his desperation out of his voice.

"I'll move as much as I want to! Take this!" And she practically threw herself forewarned as much as she could, pressing all her weight into the ropes. James cried out, as a long lasting jet of urine escaped him. Oh gosh, if he went any more, it was sure to be advisable. He was just thanking his lucky starts nothing had gotten onto his trousers yet.

"Jessie stop!" He begged. "Please I'm begging you, just stop." His legs were quivering and he was nearly in tears from the pain.

"James what in the world is the matter with you?" Jessie demanded as she now leaned back, releasing the pressure on James. She craned her neck to look over at him. His head was down so her was looking at the grass, and she could see his legs were pressed together and rubbing together a lot. If she didn't know any better it looked like he needed to... "James are you serious?!" She demanded. "Now, of all times?"

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help it!" James yelled back. "At any rate, we need to get out of these ropes." He winced. "And f-fast. Help me try to loosen the ropes."

Jessie debated over this for a second. She was already quite upset with him. She could let him have an accident right here. But then she would have to walk around with him and his wet trousers. She didn't want to be seen anywhere near him if that happened. She sighed and relented. She tried to pull her arms free, but those Squirtles proved to be strong knot tiers. Her arms were flat against the tree and starting to cramp up a bit. "James, I don't think there's anything much that I can do. What about you?"

"Me neither. I can't free my arms." He admitted.

Jessie groaned and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Well it looks like we'll just have to wait for Meowth. Do you think you can make it?" She asked. James debated for a moment. Could he?

"I think so." He finally answered. "But not for m-much longer." He probably could have held it for longer. But the ropes were really making it difficult. And it didn't help that the tree that they were tied to was right next to a stream. Lucky for James however, he wasn't facing the stream, Jessie was. But the sounds of it really bothered him. He tried to keep his mind occupied. But there wasn't much to go off of. He whimpered a bit when more dribbled out to him.

"Say..James."

"Hm?"

"Listen I just had a thought." She said. A small blush was on her face. "I don't know when Meowth will be back. But he might be awhile. He might have been forgotten about us." She said. "And if you try holding it for so long..and push yourself past your limit..then you might get an infection." She cleared her throat and spoke loudly now. "It's not like I care though! You can do whatever you want. But if you get an infection, then you'll just be in pain and have accidents a lot more often. So then.." her voice faltered again. "It might be a good idea to just...y'know."

James face flushed a bright red. "You know I can't do that! What sort of person does that make me if I do it on purpose?!"

"Well you pick then! Save yourself now but have even more accidents later, or just go now and not have to deal with it later!" James trembled a bit. Oh gosh, he really didn"t have much of a choice did he? His lower abdomen was already starting to hurt him.

"I...I can't." He said. "Do you know how embarrassing that would be? I don't want anyone to see me like this. Especially not Meowth. What would be think?" A-ah. Why was he tearing up. He wasn't a little toddler, afraid of getting in trouble for wetting the bed! He was a grown man who didn't want to be embaressed. Jessie shook her head.

"Fine have it your way. But I'm not going to let you try any more." She hesitated for a moment. "But I promise I won't make fun of you." She said quietly and quickly. Then once more, she leaned forewarned as much as possible, pressing all of her weight on the ropes, and on James. She could hear James cry out and beg for her to stop. But she didn't relent.

"Please..I can't.." James begged. The pressure on his abdomen cause his bladder to give in, and warm urine quickly flooded out of him. He trembled and pressed his legs together, trying to stem the flow but to no avail. It just ran down his legs and soaked his crotch. He couldn't help but let out a small groan of relief as his stream went on for an embarrassingly long time. Jessie was blushing as she listened to it splash onto the grass. Goodness there was quick a bit of it. How was he able to hold that much for so long?

Afterabout two or three minutes, it finally ended. James's legs were trembling and he was fairly sure that if he wasn't tied, he'd be on his knees. He slowly spread his legs to inspect the damage. Oh dear his crotch was soaked thoroughly and it had run all the way to the bottom of his pant legs. And it had soaked his socks as well. Now that it was over, he was awfully uncomfortable. "Well..I hope your s-satisfied." He said angrily.

"I was just trying to help." Jessie muttered.

"That didn't help at all!" James cried. "I could have waited. But you had to make me go and embarrass me like this! I.." he blinked furiously. He didn't want to cry. That was stupid. But everything was really piling up on, making him feel like a powerless infant. He was soaked, uncomfortable, his arms were cramped, and he was awfully hungry, due to the Squirtles eating their picnic. He just wanted to get free.

"James just think about it will you! If I hadn't done that then you would have just-"

"I don't care!" James interrupted. "You..you had no right to d-do that." He scolded softly which was accompanied by a small sniff. Was he..crying?

"James there no reason to cry."

"I'm not! Just be quiet would you?" He asked. He kept his head down, and prayed that It would dry before Meowth came along.

"Dere you guys are! I was lookin for ya!" Oh dear, already? James kept his legs tight together, trying to hide his wet spot, but it wasn't exactly easy. Meowth didn't seem to notice at first and untied the knot, freeing them. As soon as they were free, Jessie whacked Meowth in the head.

"What took you so long?! Do you know how long we were stuck there you jerk?!" She scolded.

"Hey, I'm here ain't I? I untied ya!" He looked at James, who had slid down the bark of the tree. "Hey, ain't you a little grateful at least?" He demanded. James didn't answer. Just brushed at his eyes furiously. Meowth stomped up to him and stood right in front of him, paws on his hips. "Hey, I'm talkin to you!" When he stopped closer though, he saw what James was trying to hide. "Whoa..James did you pee yourself?" He asked. James balled his fists. What would be do? "...HAHAHA! Your joking right?! You actually wet ya pants?! Dats too funny!" He laughed, holding his side's.

Jessie frowned. She didn't appreciate anyone making fun of James unless it was herself. And James wasn't even really able to defend himself now. Just sit there. Jessie huffed and picked up Meowth. She carried him under her arm. "This is mostly your fault you know?" She told him as she carried him to the stream. "You when and left us there for hours. What was he supposed to do?"

"Hey hey, what are ya doin?" He asked. Jessie came up to the stream and have him one last glare before tossing him in as he yowled and tried desperately to cling to her arm. He hit the water with a splash, and emerged a moment later. "Are ya tryin to kill me?!" He demanded. Jessie didn't answer. Just brushed off her hands and approached James. She kneeled in front of him. James didn't look at her though

"Come on James. There's no reason to cry like that. It's not such a big deal." She scolded gently. He didn't answer. Just kept his head down and rubbed at his eyes once more. He was so embaresses. Jessie sighed and bonked his on the head lightly with her fist. "Come on, we have more clothing in the balloon. We can just wash those while we're here and then you'll have them back soon enough alright?" James had never heard Jessie use this to be before. It was..almost maternal sounding. James fidgeted a bit and nodded. Jessie had him stand and took him back to the large hot air balloon. "Just be glad you didn't get an infection. If your in pain now, then that would have hurt a lot more." She told him. James didn't answer for a moment.

"Jessie.." He finally said, squeezing her hand.

"Yes?"

"...thank you."


End file.
